


When Backs Are Turned

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon - TV, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Post Season 4, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even angel!Kara breaks the rules for her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Backs Are Turned

**Author's Note:**

> For the twelvecolonies prompt!fic with the word "rain". Also won third place in the judging.

She tries not to look. The next cycle is centuries away; if she keeps dipping into mortal time, it’ll feel like that long no matter how immortal she is. All her wants are met. There’s no reason to look.

It’s so fast. Appear, disappear. Most eyes don’t register the sight. She doesn’t know what they’ve been told about her, whether she lives on in legend or whether her goodbye wasn’t concrete enough for them to talk about her like she’s not coming back. Either option, she does and she’s not.

Hera spots her once, glancing upward with deep eyes. She blinks—and Kara makes sure there isn’t anything to see then. Farewells were given; that life was ended. It felt good then. It still does.

The fields brown as the inevitable struggles strike the people she once considered her own. She shouldn’t watch. They will all pass away eventually. Their spirits will travel to the other side, where there will be no point in Kara hiding. But she watches them now anyways, on this recklessly-named planet.

It isn’t her time. It isn’t her world to care for. She has other goals, and in any case she’s not allowed to affect anything in between cycles. But when Helo looks to Earth’s bare sky with parched lips, hoping for a cloud, she feels an urge that’s more human than human.

She tries not to, because some rules are there for powerful reasons. It’s too easy, though, to send just a few drops. A few drops that turn into a rainstorm that soaks the fields. Helo’s still one of her own. Even if he can’t see her, even if his life will pass by in the blink of an eye. She can handle that, as long as she can give him rain.


End file.
